<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by shirayukii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195294">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirayukii/pseuds/shirayukii'>shirayukii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirayukii/pseuds/shirayukii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A história de um amor que morreu, para outro nascer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SeBaek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>é quase um spin-off de Hello <br/>boa leitura ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eu me sentia preso à Chanyeol.</p>
<p>Há alguns meses, isso seria algo bom. Mas de uns tempos pra cá, preso tomou um significado ruim; me sentia sufocado com o ciúmes excessivo de Chanyeol. Não era mais tão apaixonante receber mensagens dele o dia inteiro, fora aquele monte de ligações, e aquele cuidado exagerado.</p>
<p>Tudo piorou quando Chanyeol resolveu me chamar pra morar com ele. Eu não queria. Uma das coisas que mais preservo na minha vida é minha privacidade, por isso, assim que entrei pra faculdade saí de casa e, com o dinheiro do meu emprego numa lanchonete do centro, comecei a pagar o aluguel de um apartamento simples, mas confortável.  </p>
<p>No fim das contas, eu acabei de aceitando. Era uma grande besteira e eu sempre soube disso. Mas, meu salário não estava mais dando pra pagar as contas de casa, e Chanyeol não precisava pagar o aluguel; além disso, talvez se nós dividíssemos o mesmo teto ele enjoasse de mim. Eu era alguém cheio de defeitos, mas ele parecia não enxergar isso. Chanyeol me endeusava e, por mais que pareça ser algo legal, passou a ser sufocante.</p>
<p>Eu só queria terminar aquilo de uma vez.</p>
<p>Sempre que eu tocava no assunto término, ele mudava o assunto, dizia que era só uma fase, que ia passar. Tudo só piorou, e um ano se passou. Mas essa “fase” que ele tanto dizia que logo iria passar não passou. Era difícil manter as notas da faculdade pelo menos na média, trabalhar, e aguentar o ciúmes e possessão de Chanyeol.</p>
<p>— Eu não seu brinquedo, Chanyeol. Entende isso, por favor. – Foi o que acabei dizendo pra ele antes de sair pra trabalhar em mais uma de nossas brigas matinais.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era pra ser só mais uma manhã normal onde eu iria ao trabalho, brigaria com as garçonetes por servir a mesa errada, ou cumprimentaria aquela mesma ahjumma que sempre ia tomar um café por lá. Mas, ele apareceu.</p>
<p>Foi como a primeira vez que vi Chanyeol. Eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos do rapaz que entrara na lanchonete. Era alto, tinha um rosto sério, mas a gravata estava bagunçada, assim como o cabelo, e ele parecia ter pressa. Então ele simplesmente veio correndo direção do balcão e pediu um bubble tea de chocolate.</p>
<p>Tenho que confessar que a carinha de triste que o, até então desconhecido, fez quando eu disse que não tínhamos aquela bebida foi realmente fofa. Então ele perguntou o que eu indicaria pra alguém com pressa e com fome. Acabei rindo, mas indiquei um pedaço de pão de leite com um copo de expresso. E ele aceitou.</p>
<p>Sehun, que descobri mais tarde ser seu nome, realmente gostou da lanchonete e passou a frequentar o lugar todos os dias, pedindo sempre a mesma coisa. Acabei descobrindo algumas coisas com as conversas que tínhamos. Ele gostava de Harry Potter tanto quanto eu, assistia algumas animações japonesas e sonhava em ser um ninja desde criança. Sehun cursava Direito à noite, estava no segundo ano da faculdade e durante o dia trabalhava no escritório de um tio dele, por isso precisava ir todo arrumadinho todos os dias. Eu sempre achei graça do jeito que ele corria enquanto tentava inutilmente arrumar aquela gravata.</p>
<p>Então um dia, ele me convidou pra sair.</p>
<p>Sehun não sabia do meu relacionamento com Chanyeol. Eu nunca havia mencionado namoro nas nossas conversas porque eu sabia que, eventualmente, acabaríamos saindo. Eu deveria terminar de uma vez com o Park mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Eu não o amava mais, e estava começando a sentir certa raiva dele por não entender isso de uma vez, mas eu ainda sentia certo carinho por Chanyeol, e também, gratidão. Ele me ajudou nas horas de estudo, me ajudou até financeiramente. Um dia, Park Chanyeol fora o principal pilar da vida de Byun Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Mas ele mesmo estragou isso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eu saí com Sehun. Fomos ao cinema, depois tomar sorvete no shopping e jogar num stand que havia lá. Foi incrível. Há tempos eu não me divertia daquele jeito, já que minhas noites eram baseadas em Chanyeol reclamando porque cheguei muito tarde ou que eu estudava muito.</p>
<p>Depois daquela noite, eu comecei a me libertar. Passei várias noites na casa de meus pais, dormi na casa de Sehun, na casa de amigos, parei de dar satisfação à Chanyeol. Ele precisava entender, de um jeito ou de outro, que não existia mais nós, era só eu, e ele.</p>
<p>Desde que conheci Sehun, quatro meses se passaram. E em algum ponto daí, acabamos ficando juntos. Era tudo muito novo pra mim. Chanyeol era muito cuidadoso, e Sehun era livre. Ele me respeitava e não me sufocava, me deixava solto, mas não me deixava ir.</p>
<p>Mas, eu ainda “namorava” Chanyeol. Ele não aceitava de jeito nenhum que eu não o queria mais, e insistia em me buscar no trabalho ou na faculdade, me arrastando pra casa dele, refazendo aquele inferno todo.</p>
<p>Até que um dia, ele parou. Não foi me buscar no trabalho, não me enviou nenhuma mensagem o dia todo, nem ligou. A liberdade que eu tanto esperava, chegou.</p>
<p>Na outra semana, ele me enviou uma mensagem.</p>
<p>“Venha buscar suas coisas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fiz isso no mesmo dia. Levei tudo pra casa de meus pais, que me aceitaram de braços abertos. Eles e Sehun eram os únicos que sabiam sobre os problemas que eu e Chanyeol enfrentávamos enquanto fomos um casal. Contei tudo, desde o inicio pra Sehun, quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Ele me escutou com atenção, e depois que falei tudo, ele me disse:</p>
<p>— Esqueça ele. Apague todas as mensagens, todas as ligações, apague ele da sua memória. Só quem te fez bem merece ser lembrado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alguns meses depois, Kyungsoo, grande amigo meu, me convidou para seu casamento. Eu fiquei tão feliz por ele! Lembro-me dos nossos tempos de colegial, onde ele e Minseok, seu noivo, me arrastavam pra matar aula na quadra da escola.</p>
<p>Bons tempos...</p>
<p>A cerimônia era caseira, nada tão chique, mas era perfeita. Representava bem o romance daqueles dois, simples e puro. O ambiente passava um afeto gostoso e, todo aquele clima de romance foi perfeito, principalmente pra Sehun, que me pediu oficialmente em namoro naquele dia. Estava tudo maravilhoso.</p>
<p>Até Chanyeol aparecer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>